canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nerdluckette Lemon
Lemon is a fan-made Nerdluck created by Crossoverfan85. About her Lemon was born on March 10, 1989 on Moron Mountain to her parents, Brownie and Banana. She is a light yellow female Nerdluck with dark yellow eyes, who wears a green ribbon on her head. Lemon is sarcastic, serious, intelligent, and was born with a unique ability known as 'mental messaging'. She can unconsciously send messages to people, which are actually mental letters with addresses and information, but no emotions! Nerdlucks who are born with this mental messaging power are rare because this happens in one out of thirty generations. Lemon's parents realized her messaging power after she sent them one, and took her to different planets to the best teachers to help her harness and utilize these powers. Redondo is always trying to flirt with Lemon, but she ignores and rejects him because he will not change his greedy, deceitful, and opportunist way of life. A few months after the battle between Corneria and Venom, Lemon met and fell in love with Mark and Melissa’s older brother, Rigel. Family Lemon's family members are: Brownie (father) Banana (mother) Chocolate (brother) Butternut (future son, not yet born) Friends Lemon has a lot of friends and they are: Beanie, Sarah, Taiama, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Lola, Chita, Maya, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Bulk, Skull, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Sally, Amy Rose, Manic, Sonia, Crash, Crunch, Coco, Tawna, Tiny, Ripper Roo, N. Brio, and N. Gin Enemies Lemon also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Captain Filch, Manon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Rita, and Wagbo Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks